As such screening arrangements are provided in a supply condition, and the person performing the installation is most often not a craftsman, the mounting of the screening arrangement in the window frame must be able to be carried out without too many difficulties and with a low risk of erroneous installation. The window frame may be either a stationary frame or sash, or an openable sash.
Such support assemblies are described in Applicant's published international applications and counterpart European patents Nos WO 99/07974 A1 (EP 1003953 B1) and WO 00/47858 A1 (EP 1151176 B1).
In support assemblies of the kind mentioned in the above, relatively safe temporary retention of the screening arrangement by means of the support assembly is vital to facilitate the installation. For instance, in WO 00/47858 A1, a squeezing, clamping or springy action is provided to ensure temporary retention by obtaining a close contact between the coupling member and the mounting bracket.
However, at the same time there is a profound need to make sure that the mounting brackets are fastened securely to the window frame members. In practice, the mounting brackets need fastening means typically in the form of pins or dowels on the backside of the mounting bracket introduced into corresponding apertures in the side pieces of the window frame to provide a lasting stationary fastening of the mounting bracket relative to the frame. Separate external fastening means such as screws may provide additional securing of the mounting bracket relative to the frame in order to attain the stable permanent fixing aimed at.
The application of screws or other frame penetrating fastening means are usually not desired. Hence, a number of further documents suggest solutions in which secondary fastening is provided, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,538, EP2733299, US 2013/153162 A1 and EP 32 884.
Eventually, Applicant's published international applications and counterpart European patents or patent applications Nos WO 2005/008013 A1 (EP 1857630); WO 2006/048014 A1 (EP1807598B1); and WO 2007/110072 A1 (EP2002079). Even though these solutions have proven to function well over the years, there is an ever-increasing need for even more flexible and facilitated installation.